


Can You Feel It?

by Babettefanfic51



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Movie, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for PBXIII, this one shot takes place after the movie ends. There are no spoilers. I saw the sparks between these two and when he saved her life, I felt their connection. So here goes. Enjoy! Please read and review. Thanks!:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel It?

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/Magazine%20scans/?action=view&current=tumblr_lzv73mqgcw1qhxxebo1_500-2.jpg)   
[Reblogged from Tumblr](http://brandtcarter.tumblr.com/)  


**Porn Battle XIII prompts: Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol: Jane Carter/William Brandt: adrenalin, benefits, listening, secrets**

~o~o~

_Can You Feel It?_

_A San Francisco hotel bar:_

After saying goodnight to Benji, William and Jane found themselves alone at the bar each sipping their drinks. It was still a bit awkward between them. Jane actually liked talking to him even though the team had found it hard at first to trust him. He did have a lot of secrets.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye and he was staring at her. Grinning to herself, she spoke first. But then he decided to speak too. They spoke at the same time.

"Are you feeling ok, I mean your gunshot wound…?" William began.

"Can I ask you something …?" Jane began.

They both laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Ladies, first," he smiled at her.

"Well, I was just wondering …" She hesitated.

"Go on, I won't bite," he half-joked, staring at her lips.

Jane's mind suddenly went to parts of her body he could bite. Squirming a little, she cleared her throat. "Do you still feel it? I mean, after a mission, you just want to …" She hesitated again breathing heavily.

Nodding his head, he knew exactly what she meant. "Yeah, I feel it too."

They stared at each other then, as the air in the room suddenly made it hard for them to breathe.

"Umm, but your wound in your side … is it, you know, healing ok? What did the doctors say?" William was rambling a bit.

She grinned at him. "I'm fine. It was only a flesh wound."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good news, Jane. I mean, with the new mission, we all need to be in tip-top shape for anything that could happen," he told her, still rambling.

Jane found it sweet he was nervous around her. Then feeling bold, which totally surprised her, she took his hand. They both stared at their joined hands then their eyes slowly moved up to stare into each other's eyes. She moved forward a bit closer and he did the same.

Leaning towards him, she whispered, "You don't have to worry about me, but if it makes you feel any better … you can watch my back and … my front if you want."

William knew an invitation when he heard one. His heart was pounding as he closed his eyes. Jane closed her eyes.

Suddenly, before their lips met, the lights began to flicker. The bartender announced, "Closing in ten minutes folks … last call for drinks."

They pulled apart then they both gulped down the rest of their drinks. She stood up first then handed him her room key. He followed close behind and he did watch her back. His heart pounded even harder if that were possible.

They entered the elevator together. Jane went to a corner and William was standing before her. He touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and then they were kissing desperately. The energy and adrenaline from their last mission was still with them. They had been so close to death that any moment they could feel alive was theirs for the taking and they took this time together to release that energy and feelings.

The elevator door opened, he pulled back and took her hand. Opening her door a bit frantically, she helped him put the key in properly.

William smiled at her. "What would I do without you?" He asked half-serious.

"I really don't know," she replied, but then she became serious as well. After he closed the door, she turned to him. He had a right to know what she was feeling and thinking. "When Trevor died ... I"

"I know, don't say anymore," he murmured as he pulled her close.

Jane really hadn't had the time to mourn Trevor's death and now the tears were welling up in her eyes then her throat closed up. She started to cry.

He rocked her soothingly, held her closer and stroked her hair.

"It's alright, it's alright," William continued to murmur to her. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He then went into the bathroom to get a cool cloth for her face.

"Here, wipe your eyes," he told her then sat down on the bed next to her.

"Thanks, William," she sniffed. "It feels weird calling you that. I like Brandt better … it suits you."

"Humm, I don't know," he teased, but he liked it too. "Fine, call me Brandt."

"I will," she said and smiled at his teasing eyes. She scooted over to make room for him. He lay down beside her.

She instinctively went into his arms. Sighing, she pulled him closer. "Brandt?"

Chuckling, he replied, "Yes?"

She leaned up on her elbow. "Thank you."

He stroked her hair away from her face. "Anytime." His eyes were suddenly serious again and so were hers.

Brandt pulled her head down and then they were kissing again over and over again. Tongues touched and moans were uttered. She kissed him back tasting the liquor on his breath. It turned her on, surprisingly. He released her mouth so she could breathe a little. "Humm, I want you," she said in answer to his passionate kisses.

Smiling, he brought her into a sitting position and then they helped each other remove their clothing, both laughing and chuckling at how awkward it was, but then they were in each other's arms again.

He rolled her to her back. Brandt's mouth crashed down on hers as his excitement of being here with her fueled his desire to a fever pitch. Even since they had met, he'd thought of her like this so many times and now she was here with him kissing him and stroking him. Heaven must feel like this.

Jane opened her eyes and drank him in. She felt lost beneath him. He loomed over her then. He was so masculine and strong, but he was also gentle and caring. He moved on top of her, touching her, and kissing his way down to her breasts. She arched her back and moaned. It felt so good. "Brandt, don't stop," she pleaded.

"I have no intention of stopping." She was so responsive to his touch. He touched her everywhere he could reach, her beautiful breasts, her arms, her long legs and firm thighs. Her hands were in his hair, on his shoulders, down his arms, and his thighs, touching that part of him that was so ready and willing. Brandt moaned as he kissed his way back up to her chest. Jane was touching him. He touched her there and she was warm and so wet he almost lost it.

He had to have her as he entered her warm sheath slowly at first then holding her face in his hands. He kissed her passionately, his tongue thrusting in rhythm with his hips. Jane wrapped her arms and legs around him trying to get closer. The pleasure was almost too sweet as he buried his face in her neck and kissed her throat and her ear stimulating her then she began to shake and moan. His climax then rocketed through him with mind-numbing force. Jane screamed his name and he pushed once more and then he let everything go. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Wow, I knew that name would suit you," she whispered smiling.

Brandt slowly opened his eyes and smiled at this amazing woman. "What do you mean?"

She stroked his cheek. "I feel …" She hesitated.

His breathing increased as he stared into her eyes. "What, what do you feel?"

"A lot of things, but … I do feel branded by you," she chuckled and then she began to laugh.

Shaking his head at her silliness, "Come here you." Then he tickled her. They both laughed as they rolled all over the bed.

Jane was definitely ticklish. She tried to push him away. "Stop it, I can't …"

They did stop after a few minutes. He was on top her and very, very turned on. "Oh, you can, alright," he whispered and then he was kissing her again. She kissed him back.

Oh, yeah, I definitely can!

The end!

~o~o~

A/N: Wow, that was a blast to write. Jane and Brandt are awesome together. I hope they play up their 'feelings' in the next movie! I can't wait for it! Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are love! :D


End file.
